Eyes Open! It's Me!
is the first episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the TV debut of Ghost's Musashi Damashii form. Synopsis Takeru Tenkuji strives to be a Ghost Hunter just like his late father, Ryu Tenkuji. On his 18th birthday, he receives a Ghost Eyecon as a present from his late father's spirit. However, a mysterious monster appears, demanding that Takeru hand the Eyecon over. Takeru boldly confronts the monster, but... Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Katana Ganma: *Yari Ganma: *Ganma Commandos: Various Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . **Coincidentally, when Onari was first attacked by the Ganmas, his first thought was the , one of the motifs of in Ninninger. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost **Ghost Eyecon: Musashi *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 98 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 14 *Oddly, unlike most previous series, the pilot episode does not feature the opening theme until the final battle and the opening credits were shown at the end. *The title of this episode is taken from the transformation announcement of Ghost Ore Damashii. *After this episode aired, Kazuhiko Shimamoto mentioned Yari Ganma and Katana Ganma's motif was based on two histrorical people ( and ), on his twitter: https://twitter.com/simakazu/status/650450620437008384. **Therefore, Katana Ganma's battle with Kamen Rider Ghost's Musashi Damashii is an allusion to the battle of Miyamoto Musashi's battle against Sasaki Kojirō in 1612, which ended up with Sasaki's death (Katana Ganma was killed by Musashi Damashii as well). *Coinciding with the premiere episode, Kamen Rider Ghost is included in Kamen Rider Storm Heroes mobile game. *When Ghost prepares to initiate Omega Drive finisher, he moves his hands into triangle meditation position, a reference to how channeled his Aura Mask power in the same hand position as seen in . **Coincidentally enough, both main characters share the same first name. *Being the series that will commemorate the 45th anniversary of the franchise, there are references to past Kamen Rider series in this episode: **The mailman who delivers the Ghost Eyecon to Takeru is named Mr. Onodera. This is the birth name of Shotaro Ishinomori and the last name of the A.R. World Kuuga from Decade. **When Ghost summons his Gan Gun Saber, the way it is drawn from the belt resembles the way the Flame Saber and the Revolcane are drawn from the belts of Agito and Black RX. An orange circle with strange symbols can be seen as it is being drawn, much like when Wizard uses the Connect Wizard Ring to summon his weapon. **Takeru's room had an old computer inside one of the walls, this is a recycled prop that was used for the Shocker bases in recent films and flashbacks to the original series. **Takeru transforming into Ghost along with his motorcycle is a callback to Takeshi Hongo transforming into Kamen Rider 1 along with the Cyclone in The Mysterious Spider Man. This is not male stick.png|Ghost summoning the Gan Gun Saber from his Ghost Driver. D8e78d1001e93901e5aeb79b7dec54e737d196a1WOW.jpg|Shocker's base in Takeru's room. Sennin worker.png|Sennin's moving company worker costume External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「開眼！俺！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「開眼！俺！」 Category:Season Premieres Category:New Form Episode